<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Princes of Ios by Ksanne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132455">Two Princes of Ios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksanne/pseuds/Ksanne'>Ksanne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksanne/pseuds/Ksanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Art Submission for Secret Santa 2020-</p>
<p>Long after their deaths, Princes Kastor and Laurent would be remembered by the peoples of Akielos and Vere for the level headed counsel that they provided to their brothers, the Kings. A union of strategic minds arranged to strengthen the alliance, their marriage was practical on paper and proved itself as a benefit to the advancement of their countries, earning the pair a place of respect and gratitude that would be reflected in artistic and historical records for years to come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kastor/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Princes of Ios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmyth/gifts">liesmyth</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear Liesmyth, </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this piece and that it suits an image you can see for these characters. Your art and story likes warmed my heart in so many ways, and this was something I was elated to draw. Happiest holidays!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>